Designing a toilet for an aircraft poses challenges that do not generally occur in ground-based toilet designs. For example, in an aircraft, space and weight are at a premium, and using regular water-flush toilets is not practical. In addition, the toilet system must be compliant with aircraft specifications and must be configurable to interact with aircraft software platforms on different aircraft manufacturers.